University of Texas SPORE in Lung Cancer: A Collaboration between The University of Texas Southwestern Medical Center (UTSW) and The University of Texas M. D. Anderson Cancer Center (MDACC). The strategic plan of this SPORE is to identify and understand the molecular "hallmarks of lung cancer" and then translate this information into the clinic for early detection, prevention, prognosis, and the selection and/or development of new treatments for lung cancer. We have invested in several major translational research themes: identification of key lung cancer tumor suppressor genes and their development as novel therapeutics; identification of persons with an increased inherited and/or acquired risk of developing lung cancer by genetic epidemiology and early detection of respiratory epithelial genetic and epigenetic alterations; identification of abnormalities in apoptosis and invasion during lung cancer pathogenesis; understanding signaling pathways that are likely new targets for chemoprevention and therapy of lung cancer; and developing lung cancer therapies directed against telomerase. To achieve these goals, our SPORE has assembled clinicians and basic scientists including medical oncologists, thoracic surgeons, pulmonary physicians, pathologists, molecular geneticists, molecular and cell biologists, epidemiologists, behavioral and psycho-pharmacologists, biostatisticians, and experts in development of new technologies and informatics. The SPORE brings together two major complementary strengths in lung cancer research involving UTSW and MDACC. This SPORE consists of 5 inter-related projects and 4 supporting Cores. The projects involve: 1. Molecular Signatures for Individualizing Lung Cancer; 2. Risk Prediction for Platinum-based Chemotherapy and Radiotherapy Outcome in Non-Small Cell Lung Cancer Patients; 3. Targeting the Tumor Microenvironment in NSCLC; 4. Therapeutic Targeting of Telomerase in Lung Cancer; and 5. Translation of the 3p21.3 Gene FUS1 into Pathway- Targeted Molecular Therapy. The Cores are: (A) Administrative; (B) Pathology & Tissue Resources; (C). Biostatistics; and (D) Bioinformatics All of the scientific projects are: translational in nature; focus on human lung cancer; involve clinical and basic investigators and biostatisticians; interact with the other projects; and utilize Core resources. Innovative Developmental and Career Development Projects have benefited greatly from SPORE Core Resources and in turn are a "Pipeline" that brought new investigators into and stimulated the SPORE generating new grants and resources. This SPORE also participates in the inter-SPORE effort of the Lung Cancer Biomarkers and Chemoprevention Consortium (LCBCC). Achievement of the aims and objectives of this proposal will result in a major decrease in the incidence, morbidity and mortality of lung cancer. [unreadable]